Llove
by Kraehenhexe
Summary: AU-Tidus thinks life sucks since his home was destroyed, and now he's trapped in Spira 1000 years into the future. But he he will be forever scarred once Seymour shows up to take him away. Warnings inside.


**Title:** Llove

**Pairings:**_ None _

**Warnings:** _Experimentaion(not much will be shown), Human mutation, violence _

**Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy X doesn't belong to me, and neither does the song "Llove"! Square Enix and Kaskade get them :(_**_ (By the way, in the song, Kaskade sings the lyrics as "el-el-oh-vee-ee", not "luh-love". Just wanted to let you know! :3)_**

* * *

Walking through the Calm Lands could only be described to Tidus as boring. There were the occasional fiend battles, of course, but they soon got annoying after the same type of fiends would attack them over and over again. It was very exhausting to him.

"Hey, Auron! Why do we gotta go through this place? It's so boring here!" he complained.

"It's for Lady Yuna's pilgrimage, Tidus. You know that." Auron deadpanned.

Tidus put his arms behind his head and groaned. "But it's so booooring!"

Wakka turned to him, blitzball tucked underneath his arm. "If you want, brudda, when we find some water and can take a break, we can play blitzball, ya?" He chuckled, twirling the spiked ball. "But not with this one. It'll take your eye out!" He laughed again, clapping the teenager on the back. "Don't be so down, ya?"

Tidus grinned. "Alright, alright! I'll go through with this little trip through Grassy Meadows." He winked at Yuna, who smiled back before continuing to talk with Lulu and Rikku.

* * *

As time passed, Tidus began to feel a little strange. Not sick, just... strange.

"Guys? Do you feel that?" he asked quietly. The group stopped, looking at him funny. "What?"

Auron looked over at him. "I feel nothing. There isn't anything nearby, Tidus." he said.

"Are you sur- Hey! Let me go!" Tidus was suddenly grabbed by a large hand, seeming to come up from the ground. "Auron! Help me!" he cried.

Auron ran forward, brandishing his sword and taking a swing at the hand, which dodged easily. He grunted in frustration, attacking it once more. It only dodged him again.

"Sir Auron, aren't you supposed to be using brain over brawn? So violent..." A soft voice said.

Auron looked around for the intruder, the rest of the group tensing in anticipation. "Show yourself." He commanded.

The hand, still holding Tidus, moved to the side, allowing a elegantly robed figure to step towards the summoner party.

"Maester Seymour!" Yuna gasped, quickly offering the Yevon prayer. Lulu and Wakka did the same, while Rikku just looked at the Maester funny and Auron glared at him with his single eye.

The maester gave Auron a smile, but it wasn't a pleasant one.

Creepy much? Tidus thought as he watched them, pausing in his struggle against the hand that was slowly squeezing him tighter and tighter so he couldn't escape.

"What do you want with him, Seymour?" Auron growled, hand clenching over his sword as he had a staredown with the Guado.

The hybrid chuckled. "I only wanted to steal away dear little Tidus for an... expedition of my own enjoyment." He gazed at Yuna, who blinked with innocence and misunderstanding.

"You want to borrow my guardian for personal purposes?" Yuna questioned, glancing between Auron, Seymour, and Tidus.

The Guado smirked. "Of a sort."

Auron tensed. "You will not have him, Seymour. He needs to remain on this journey to protect Lady Yuna!" He glared with a powerful hatred at the hybrid.

Seymour shrugged. "Then I will take him by force."

Tidus let out a cry of pain when the hand squeezed him with tremendous force, tensing against it's grip. "Let me go, dammit!" He sent a look of plea towards Auron, who started to leap forwards, only to pause when Seymour called his name.

"I wouldn't do that, Sir Auron. You have no idea what I'm capable of." The blue-haired maester gave Tidus a look of amusement. "I could crush him into dust, but I need him for a special need. I bid you good day, Lady Yuna."

With that, he turned on his heel and disappeared, the hand and Tidus going along with him, Tidus' last word he was able to get out being "Auron!".

* * *

**A/N: The next few scenes are meant to be short, and they may be a bit confusing. Don't worry though, they are meant to be a part of the story. They are brief little insights on what happened between Tidus and Seymour. BE AWARE! THEY MAY OR MAY NOT BE OOC. IT DEPENDS ON WHERE MY MIND GOES.**

**WARNING!**

**If you cannot handle human mutation, blood, screaming, or very sharp objects being shoved into someone's body, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS! I will put another A/N when it ends. YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THESE INSIGHTS FOR THE STORY TO MAKE SENSE, THEY ARE JUST THERE TO LET YOU KNOW WHAT WENT ON. Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

Seymour wrapped the binds tightly around Tidus' limbs, ensuring he couldn't escape. He pulled a thin table up next to Tidus' prone form, gleaming silver instruments winking dangerously at the young teen.

"What are you going to do to me, Seymour?" Tidus asked quietly, watching the Guado with wide, fearful eyes.

The hybrid only smirked. "Turn you into something dangerous."

"W-What?"

* * *

Tidus screamed in agony, sweat coating his tanned skin. A thin white light pierced his blue eyes, alight with pain and fear. Multiple puncture wounds dotted his arms and exposed chest, raw and blood-covered skin along his wrists from his futile struggles to escape Seymour. His body throbbed, muscles rippling with sheer unconscious willpower.

Seymour smirked from his position in front of the teen, clawing and stabbing at the blitzer's body with his needles and scalpel. He enjoyed his little experiments on the blonde, to a bloodthirsty and sickening degree. He laughed while Tidus screamed, yelling for Auron to save him or for Sin to end his life.

He was quite the feisty prisoner, even when not in his right mind.

* * *

Heavy breathing filled the room, the only figure still remaining being Tidus. The young teen had been there for at least a month by then, the poor blitzer losing track of the days that went by. Seymour had finally taken a little break from the experiments, giving Tidus a bit of time to recuperate and fix his mind piece by piece.

He knew it wouldn't last long. Seymour would take a break, sleep and eat a little, then come back with a morsel or two and feed it to Tidus before starting on the experiments once more. Tidus was nearly starved to death, thick muscles being stripped away bit by bit until he was almost just a bag of bones. He would float in and out of consciousness, the pain being too overwhelming for his weakening-yet strengthening-body to handle.

While his mind grew weaker, his body grew stronger. His transformation was nearly complete.

* * *

The light flashed into his rolling eyeball, his eyes being void of life, yet extremely bright with an unknown emotion. Besides the suffering from blood loss, Tidus can gotten accustomed to the pain. It wasn't a good thing, definitely, but he knew he'd already lost his body to the Guado smirking down at him.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Ignore everything.

Feel nothing.

_Too late._

The blonde screamed to high hell as the slashes in his back ripped open and blood sprayed onto the slick black floors.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, the bad stuff is over! You can start reading here again! :)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuna's little group had finally arrived in the Macalania Woods. They were in awe, of course, of the beautiful landscape, but they knew they needed to get Tidus back. It had been nearly two months since they had seen him disappear with Seymour, and none of them had a single clue what had happened.

Wakka, Lulu, and Auron believed Seymour had taken Tidus into his custody as a sex slave, raping him day by day. Yuna and Rikku thought Seymour had turned Tidus into some sort of hybrid-they didn't know how close to the mark they were-and Kimahri only feared for the worst, but didn't voice his suspicions.

"Kimahri sense new presence." Everyone paused at the Ronso's deep voice.

"Ah, you're right, Ronso. I've returned to your little band of merry misfits."

The entire group froze entirely, Auron sending the trees behind Lulu a dark glare. "Come out, Seymour." he snarled.

The maester did so, stepping out from the ghostly forest to stand before them. He spread his arms wide towards them, as if to give an embrace. Yuna didn't perform the Yevon prayer this time.

"Ah, such good company. Rather idiotic, but good nonetheless." The Guado said, his voice no longer melodious, but rather being extremely creepy.

Kimahri's tail lashed violently through the air, but he said nothing.

"Where is Tidus, Maester Seymour?" Yuna piped up, looking at the hybrid firmly. He responded with a chuckle.

"You want to see my little pet? Well, here he is, Lady Yuna." He stepped to the side, letting the group in view of a large, ominous-looking cloud of darkness. Everyone stepped back in fear of a fight, but they all froze when the darkness parted into two large, dark wings.

"Tidus!" Auron breathed.

The teenager was not in his right mind, they could see. Dull, lifeless eyes watched them with a feeling of nothing. He wore silver and blue robes, not as elegant as Seymour's, but still very beautiful to look at. Bandages wrapped all the way up his arms, and a little ring of white surrounded his neck as more wounds were hidden. His wings twitched every so often, the ground beneath him already dotted with several black feathers.

"What did you do to him?" Lulu asked, staring wide-eyed at the mutated boy in front of them.

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Now, attack them, Tidus!" Seymour commanded.

Tidus nodded, leaping into the air before sinking into a fast aerial dive, heading straight for Auron. The man took a Firaga head on, grunting as the burns washed over him. Yuna cast a quick Esuna on him, the man looking gratefully at her before turning back to the winged blitzer.

"Wait a second, we gotta fight him? Tidus is practically a sibling to all of us, ya? Why we gotta fight?" Wakka looked at all of them with wide eyes. "It's not right to hurt 'im!"

Auron sighed. "He's turned against us, Wakka. I want to knock him out of the sky, and then we can take him from Seymour and attempt to fix his mind again. He's not there anymore." He hung his head. He's not the loud-mouthed brat I spent ten years raising.

Seymour cackled. "You can try all you want, Sir Auron, but I made him powerful. Even more so than Ixion, Valefor, and Ifrit combined!"

Yuna's eyes widened in horror, but before she could panic, Auron placed a hand on her shoulder. "Summon Anima and Shiva, Yuna. Combine their Overdrives to take Tidus out." He looked her in the eyes. "No matter what you see, don't hold back on him, okay? We need to free Tidus from his mental prison." Yuna looked up and nodded shakily, before grabbing her staff and beginning to summon.

"Anima! Shiva! Help us take down Tidus!" She cried once finishing her summon, pointing at the airborne blonde. "Use your Overdrive to send him to the ground!" The fayth answered her with cries of their own, swooping down to attack the poor teen.

Tidus didn't even react when the two fayth flew at him. He stared at them blankly as they got closer and closer, and finally, they smashed into him at breakneck speed, knocking him off-balance. When he righted himself, they were already finished preparing their Overdrives, and the two attacks hit him head-on. He let out a cry that was a pure animalistic sound, and fell towards the ground. His wings wrapped around his body, as if trying to protect him from the unforgiving earth.

It was beautiful, terrifying, and saddening all at the same time.

Wakka, Rikku, and Yuna all ran towards the spot where Tidus landed, Anima and Shiva disappearing into pyreflies since their work was done. Auron turned to a dumbstruck Seymour, a look of loathing in his eyes. "Looks like your little 'experiment' didn't turn out so perfectly." Seymour looked at him, not responding.

"Time to die."

The Guado's eyes could only widen before Auron's Banishing Blade sliced through him, effectively ending his life. He fell to the ground, already growing cold as the life disappeared from his eyes. Auron put up his blade once more, the guardian staring down at the corpse. "That's the least you deserve for ruining a young teenager's life."

Seymour's body disappeared in a cloud of pyreflies, Auron turning from the scene. He strode over to Tidus, throwing a phoenix down on his face.

"!" Tidus immediately sat upright, coughing violently while clutching his heart. He panted roughly, looking at the people surrounding him with wide, fearful eyes.

"S-Stay away from me!" he cried, backing away from them.

Yuna stepped forward. "Tidus, it's me, Yuna! Do you recognize me?" She attempted to reach towards him to calm the poor hybrid down, but he shrieked and backed away even further.

"Get away!"

Auron rolled his eyes, motioning for Yuna to cast Cure. She did so, and they watched as the boy's eyes glittered for a moment with recognition before sinking into a dull glaze.

"Dammit." The man grunted, staring down at the blonde. "I guess we'll have to resort to smacking him."

Lulu moved forward. "I got it." She knelt in front of Tidus, the boy blinking at her slowly. Everyone besides Auron, Tidus, and Lulu flinched when a harsh smack! resounded in the clearing, Tidus' head whipping to the side from the force of the blow.

He slowly turned his head back around, staring at Lulu. He was utterly shocked, it was plain to see. The blitzer lifted a hand to his cheek, rubbing the large red spot for a moment before letting out a cry. Everyone jumped back, thinking he was gonna attack them.

Tidus glared at Lulu. "Damn it, Lulu! Why'd you hit me so hard!" He looked over at Auron. "Old man, this is your fault." he growled.

Auron and Lulu shared a smirk. "I have no regrets." The raven-haired woman replied.

The swordsman nodded. "Neither do I."

Tidus shook his head. "So, I have wings, right? Can I keep them?" He shook out the feathered limbs, watching as dark feathers floated to the ground. Yuna bent over and picked one up, playing with it between her fingers.

"Well, they are attached to you. I don't think we could get them off without killing you." She sent him a sympathetic look. "Sorry."

Rikku suddenly tackled the winged blonde. "Yay! You can be our totally-awesome-super-secret-weapon! No one will ever know!" She giggled madly, squeezing Tidus.

He looked down at her, patting her head. "Sure, Rikku. Whatever you say." He grinned and poked her side, making her shriek.

"Noooo!" The blonde girl ran off, laughing as Tidus chased her around the trees.

Wakka rubbed at his temple. "Kids, ya?"

Everyone made noises of agreement and continued down the trail, Yuna being the mature one and walking over to the blondes and smacked their heads together. While simultaneous "Ow!"s followed her, she gave a little smirk of her own before running to catch up with her older guardians.

It was a good day.


End file.
